Don't Worry Things Will Get Better
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus's lives are going as planned. With their daughter Angelina, the young couple endure the painful hardships life throws at them. *Excuse me for my lame summary and poorly written story


Don't Worry (Things will get better)

A Niley One Shot

I walked into the broken kitchen in my run down apartment. Angelina, my beautiful four year old daughter, cried from my room. I grabbed some bread and smeared jelly on it. I walked back to Angelina and gave her the bread.

"Thank you Daddy," Angelina said.

"Your welcome princess," I responded. Miley, my amazing wife, stumbled out of bed to get ready for work. She changed into her McDonald's uniform, which was a tan shirt that had the logo and black dress pants. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few eggs. Miley cracked the eggs onto a pan and started to make breakfast for the both of us.

"Nick, we have to pay the rent by the end of the month," Miley said worriedly.

"Well is it the end of the month yet?" I asked.

"The rent is due in three days. We still need a thousand dollars more to pay for the month."

"Don't worry Miley," I said with a sigh, "I'll take care of it." Miley gave me my eggs and ate quickly so she's not late for work. She gave me and Angelina a kiss goodbye and walked to the bus station to get to work.

After I finished my eggs, I changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. I changed Angelina into her pink dress and walked to my taxi cab. Well, as you can guess, I'm a taxi driver. It has a very low pay, but it's the only job I can get when you dropped out of collage to be with the love of your life.

As I started to drive, I saw a speeding car from my rear view mirror. It was getting closer and closer. I started to move to the side to get away from it, but it kept on trailing me.

_EEEEEKKKKK!_ A huge crash hit my car, causing it to spiral out of control. Glass shattered all over the street. My eyes started to blur out the images. The last thing I saw before it turned pitch black was Angelina. A tear streamed down from her closed eyes. Her pink dress was covered with drips of blood. Sirens screamed out from the ambulance and I felt the paramedics carry me onto a stretcher and took me to the hospital.

Hours later, I opened my eyes to see Miley sitting on my bed, crying. In the bed next to me was Angelina with her eyes closed. She was covered with various glass wounds and blood stains. I looked at myself. I had minor glass cuts and several blood stains. On my left arm was a huge wound.

"Nick…."Miley whispered. Tears sprung out of her eyes.

"Miley, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's gone," she replied. I stared at her with confusion. A lump in my throat formed. Tears fell down onto my cheeks.

"You don't mean…"My voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry. Our little baby is gone…..forever." She started to cry even more. I leaned on my bed and hugged her. She laid her head on my chest as I started to stroke her beautiful hair. My mind was trying to understand what all happened, but I was in denial. She wasn't gone. My little baby girl wasn't gone. She _can't_ be gone. I felt like everything was my fault. I should've moved out of the way and stopped the car. I should've let Miley take Angelina with her to work. I should've called the police and tell them about the speeding car.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Just…don't worry, Miley. Things will get better. I promise you that." Miley stared at me again, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her nose pinkish.

"Things will get better," she mumbled, trying to reassure herself. The doctor came in and told us that we can go. She didn't mention about Angelina. She knew that we knew she was gone. Miley and I drove our separate ways to our different jobs. When I got to the taxi company building, I walked to the front desk and asked the secretary to mark me late. She told me that my boss wanted to speak with me. She mentioned it was serious. I walked to my boss' office and opened the door. At first, he stared at me, trying to remember who it was, and then his eyes turned into fury.

"This is the last straw, Nick. I'm sick and tired of all your silly excuses and being late for the job. I'm sorry but I really need a person who will be on time and will accept the consequences. You're fired," my boss said. I didn't even get to put in a word in the conversation. He kicked me out of the office. I walked to the nearest bus station and rode back home.

Soon, Miley came back home. She asked why I'm home this early and I explained everything. She plopped on the uncomfortable couch and stared up at the ceiling. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed without saying goodnight. I changed into a white shirt and my green and black pajama pants and fell into a deep sleep in bed.

The next day, we did the same routine. Well, except for taking care of Angelina and going to work. I sat down on the couch and read the newspaper. I skimmed through the news until I ended up on the jobs list. There was a few jobs open. Some I couldn't apply to because I never went to collage, but others I could. Some of the jobs were a bit too far away to go to and would cost me a lot to get there. Others were closer. All day I tried to get a job, but failed. I tried everything. I went to grocery stores, malls, stores, beaches, and parks, but no one wanted to hire me. By the end of the day, Miley was exhausted and depressed while I was tired of running around everywhere, looking for a job.

It was Monday, the day before the rent was due. There was a knock on my door. I got up from my bed and opened the door. It was the rent keeper, James.

"I know you were expecting it to be tomorrow but the rent it due today," James said.

"What? Why is it due _today_?" I asked.

"Well, the owner of the apartment wants it now apparently. I'm sorry."

"I…we….can't pay….I lost my job, my daughter died….."

"Well, you got an hour to pack your bags and move out. I'm really sorry." James left the porch of our apartment. I walked back inside and told Miley the horrible news. She started to break down. Seeing her hurt made me feel like this was all my fault. I hugged her and started to pack things up. We didn't have much to bring. We just had a weeks worth of clothes, a blanket, a pillow, one pair of shoes, and a picture album. Miley and I took what we got and left the apartment.

Miley left to go to work and I left to find work. No matter how much I tried to get a job, all the stores rejected me. They either had enough employees or I needed to be a collage graduate.

At 12:00 PM I arrived at McDonalds to visit Miley because it's her lunch break.

"I know your family hates you, but why can't you just ask them for a loan?" Miley asked.

"I haven't talked to them in years. I tried to, but they were too busy or they weren't there or they just hung up on me or they just never answered. It's not easy being the collage dropout of your family," I said with a sigh.

"Well, you know my family. Most of them are dead, except my brother and sister, who I have no idea where they are."

"Don't worry about this, Miley. Things will get better soon."

"But you always say that and nothing better happens." Miley started to cry.

"I know….I just believe something good will happen. God knows what may happen to us. We might win a lottery. Or maybe we might get a loan."

"But what if it doesn't happen? What if we can't find a home or I loose my job? Then what do we do?"

"We just gotta keep on believing something good will happen." I gave her a kiss goodbye and I left to find work again. I walked by a store that has a "need employees" sign. The store seemed perfect for me to work in. I went in and showed them my application. They asked me if I could handle taking care of pets. I nodded and I got the job. I huge smile spread upon my face as I left. I ran to McDonalds to tell Miley the good news.

When I got there, an ambulance was there, with the paramedics taking a woman on the stretcher. I walked towards the scene and tried to spot Miley in the crowd. When I couldn't find her, I looked at the woman who was on the stretcher. I couldn't recognize who it was at first because her hair was in her face. The paramedics moved her hair out of the way and it hit me. _Miley_ was the women on the stretcher. I pushed through the crowd and got to Miley. The police tried to get me out of the way, but I managed to get passed them and hold Miley's hand. They finally pulled me away, watching Miley get on the ambulance and rush to the hospital. I ran to the bus stop and caught a bus that took me to the bus stop near the hospital. Once I had gotten to the hospital, I asked to see Miley, and the nurse led me to her room. I walked in the dim room and sat in the chair next to Miley.

"Miley, please answer me," I whispered. Her eyes slowly opened as her pulse started to slow down.

"Nick…." The doctor came in with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Nick, Miley, I'm sorry, but Miley isn't going to survive -"

"Are you telling me that she's going to die?" I interrupted.

"She has been diagnosed with cancer for years." When Miley heard those words, her eyes stared at the doctor with fear and her hands started to tremble. She took a pillow and screamed into it. She started to cry more than I ever saw her cry before.

"I'm sorry…but she only has an hour for her to live," the doctor said miserably. It was eleven o'clock at night. So that means she was only going to live until the start of tomorrow. I stared at him, hoping we were being punked. No cameras were put in the room. No directors or hosts popped out. This was reality. Miley was going to die.

The doctor left us alone in the room. We stared at each other for a minute and she started to cry even more. I took her hands and held them tightly. She made space I the bed for me to lay down in there. I slipped into the bed and hugged her.

"I can't believe this is going to happen," Miley said weakly.

"I don't want this to happen," I said.

"Me neither. I knew there was something wrong and I didn't go get help in time."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Miley started to wipe her tears away. She ran her fingers through my curly chocolate brown hair.

"God knows that your time is done and he's going to bring you to a better place."

"Will you wait for me even though I'm not going to be there anymore?"

"I'll wait for you. When my time is done, we'll meet each other again up in heaven and be together forever." I kissed her on her forehead and held her hands. We sat there and talked about the good memories we had together. We laughed and cried. At 11:59 PM, Miley's heart rate started to slow down. With each second, her heart slowed down.

"I love you Nick. I love you forever and always," Miley whispered as her breathes started to grow heavy.

"I love you Miley. I will always love you even when you're gone. I'll love you forever and always and I know that we will see each other again in heaven," I said. I kissed her on her cheek and she kissed mine. A tear fell from her eyes before her heart stopped and her eyes closed forever. I wiped the tear from her cheek and started to cry. Her delicate hands were still holding my hands, but without any grip. The doctor opened the door and escorted me out. Miley's funeral was a few days after her death. Her family and my family came to the event, wearing black dresses and suits. We said our final goodbyes.

"I love you Miley forever and always," I said.


End file.
